


Low Maintenance

by WattStalf



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kink Meme, Second Person, but not kinky, kinda stupid, way too much fluff, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X6 is damaged and you repair him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Low Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, forgive this bullshit, it's poorly written but I haven't written anything for Fallout in a while. Written for a prompt on the kink meme, cos I like X6 and yeah, he deserved some love.  
> Prompt: After an intense battle with super mutants X6-88 is badly damaged. He tries to down play it untill he's alone to fix himself up. He denies the SS offers of help out of fear he would be decomissioned for showing weakness. He ends up colapesing and SS takes care of him and has a talk about trust once he's better. Can be Gen or cuddly loving. Featering tech savvy SS and X6-88's secret trust issues.  
> 

He had tried to keep the fact that he was seriously a hurt a secret from you, had tried to play it off like the damage had not been severe and that he was fine, but you were not as clueless as he thought. You had picked up a thing or two in your time with the courser, and had picked up more than a few things on the side, just in case something like this happened. If X6 were hurt, you wanted to be able to help him.

Now you were grateful for your knowledge, because you could tell he was lying when he said he was fine and you could tell that he would need your help if he were going to be repaired properly. He had gone off by himself to attempt to patch himself up, but you had followed shortly after, knowing that he needed you.

You arrived not a moment too soon- before he had made it very far, he had collapsed, no longer able to keep going with his level of damage. Immediately, you were at his side, and he looked up at you, his face almost expressionless, but you were getting better at reading him and you could tell he was ashamed.

“I can take care of this,” he said.

“Like hell you can,” you replied. “You need some serious help. It's nothing I can't fix, but if you try to do this all on your own, you're not going to be able to fix it, not completely.”

“I'm not weak,” said X6. “I can take care of this on my own.” Even his protests were weak and you knew he was in bad shape.

“I'm not saying you're weak, I'm just saying you need my help,” you said, shaking your head. “Why won't you just let me?”

“Because I can take care of this,” he repeated. “I do not need anyone to take care of me. I'm not weak.”

“You keep saying you're not weak and that you can take care of yourself like any of that matters. We both already know you're not weak, we just had a rough fight there,” you said, trying to sound reassuring without sounding like you were trying to comfort him. “You got banged up trying to protect me, and that doesn't make me weak, so why would me helping you make you weak?”

For a while, he didn't respond, and you got to work with the repairs. He couldn't exactly do much to stop you at this point, and you wouldn't take no for an answer. When he did finally speak up, he said, “I can't show weakness. I don't want to be...” He trailed off, realizing he had said more than intended.

This had been happening a lot lately, him sharing more of his feelings with you. His programming had been altered a bit during his training, suppressing the emotions that had been simulated, but there were times now that you wondered if something was undoing that. You couldn't help but hope that that something was you, but it was still hard to get him to speak about these feelings. He had a hard time trusting anyone, even you.

“What?” you asked. “What do you not want to be?”

“I don't want to be decommissioned, ma'am,” he finally admitted. “If I am too weak to perform my jobs, I could-”

“But you won't be,” you interrupted. “I'll have you all fixed up in no time, and then it'll all be fine. Getting hurt does not make you weak or useless or anything like that. If it weren't for you protecting me like that, I'd be in worse shape than you right now. This just proves how much I need you. I wouldn't let anything like that happen to you over something like this.”

X6 said nothing for a long time, and you silently worked at him, giving him time to think on what you had said and what he wanted to say. You wanted to tell him more, about how much you valued his companionship and how much you cared about him, but you didn't want to push things too far just yet. He would still have a hard time trusting, even after this, but you were willing to give him all the time he needed.

When he finally spoke again, all he said was a simple, “Thank you.”


End file.
